


art for "Standing Right in Front of You"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for "Standing Right in Front of You" by momotastic</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "Standing Right in Front of You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Illustrated] Standing Right in Front of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787929) by [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic), [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou). 



> First Biiiig Thank you goes to my wonderful author [Momo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic), it's been amazing to see your fic come to life over the past few months and much fun to work for it. You're a true inspiration!!  
> To my [Amazing Grace](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/), who's also a master pic hunter, thank you for having my back once again and again, much of my stuff would never see the light if it wasn't for your support.  
> Our awesome ACBB mods, k_nightfox and kitty_fic, here's to you! Thank you for everything you do for our beloved fandom and this fanatstic fest ♥

  
  
  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.ACBB2016)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
[and if you are interested, here are all whatsapp chats from the fic on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/claccld3mdobi/chats_for_ao3)   


**Author's Note:**

> credits  
> #1: [aerial shot of London by Jason Hawkes](http://www.ronenbekerman.com/aerial-photography-insight/)  
> #2: [The Lexicon in pictures](http://www.mountanvil.com/our-london-homes/lexicon/gallery/)  
> #3: [Fake WhatsApp Chat Generator](http://www.fakewhats.com/generator) has been a huge help!
> 
>  
> 
>    
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
>   
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
